


End Your Stream Properly

by redacted (gayparade)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Bratting, Cameras, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Social Media, Spanking, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayparade/pseuds/redacted
Summary: It's probably a good idea to make sure you've actually ended your stream before you get fucked by your boyfriend over the desk.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 348





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know this premise doesnt really make sense cause the stream would get shut down quickly but I THINK ITS HOT!!!! hope you enjoy :)  
> p.s. i dont condone forcing real human people to date.

Dream and George had been living with eachother for some time now, not only that but they had also been dating for a while. Despite the flirtatious comments that were often made when they streamed together, they hadn't made their relationship public and didn't intend on it, at least not for a while.

It had been a fairly normal stream for George, nothing too exciting and after streaming for a few hours he decided to finish up. After saying his goodbyes, he ended the stream. Or so he thought. Turns out he didnt quite click the 'End' button, but he didn't realise, minimising out of the window on his monitor, still streaming his face to thousands. 

As if on cue, Dream steps into George's streaming room, they both had seperate rooms for streaming to avoid viewers hearing the other in the background.  
"How'd the stream go, babe?" Dream inquired, walking closer to his partner.  
"It was alright." George responded trying to hide how tired he was.  
Dream smirked before cupping his hand on George's cheek, gently caressing him. George leaned into the touch, blushing slightly.  
"You're a tired little pup, aren't you?" the taller man spoke softly.  
George nodded, looking up at his boyfriend.   
"Think you've got enough energy to help me out a little?" Dream smirks again, alluding to the slowly growing bulge in his pants.   
He blushed more, nodding and feeling his own cock grow hard.

At this point, the stream's chat is going wild, trying to alert George that he hadn't actually ended the stream. People spamming in chat, donating, trying anything. But George was way too focused on his partner towering over him, his headphones removed and computer on desktop, staring up into Dream's eyes, which he had been told were green. 

Dream straddled the older boy, pushing his lips into his, kissing him roughly. George whined into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dream's neck. He broke the kiss, admiring his pup's face, from his eyes to his red tinted cheeks to his lips.   
"You feel so good Dream" George mused, unknowingly sending his chat into a riot.  
Unseen messages flooded in, upon hearing the name.  
"DREAM?!?!"  
"WHAT DID HE SAYYY???"  
"DREAMNOTFOUND REAL?"  
"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEY LIVED TOGETHER?"

After this was over, one of them would realise somehow, perhaps George would simply realise he didnt end the stream, one of them would go on Twitter to find their names trending, perhaps a friend of theirs would alert them on Discord. But for now, they were in the moment enjoying each others presence, oblivious to what ordeal thet would soon be dealing with.

Dream removed his boyfriend's shirt, throwing it to the side, moving his hands over his chest, leaving kisses and marks where he pleased. George shivered at the sensations, breathing heavy. Dream gently moved his hips, grinding their clothed dicks together, earning breathy moans from both of them. Still grinding softly, he removed his own shirt and began kissing George roughly again, their chests touching. George moaned softly as his dom's tongue pushed its way into his mouth. Both their hands touched each other desperately, feeling each others body heat. Dream broke the kiss and moved down to his partner's neck, kissing and biting, leaving dark marks.   
"You're such a good boy for me" he whispered, his breath brushing over a fresh bite mark.   
George bucked his hips, whining loudly.  
"Please touch me, please Dream, I need it"   
"I am touching you, aren't I?" Dream grinned, "You'll need to be more specific, puppy"  
The shorter boy shuddered at the pet name, in contrast to his still running chat's shock.   
"P-please Dream, I need you to fuck me" he mumbled, slightly embarrassed at the ask.  
"You can do better that." Dream tutted, "let me hear you beg for it, fucking slut."  
"God, please Dream! Please fuck me. Please I'll be good for you" George whined, becoming more desperate by the minute.  
"It's still missing something, pup, come on" he pushed further, rubbing his thumb deeply on the marks he had left. 

George groaned in frustration, precum already leaking out of his cock, leaving a small wet spot in his pants. Dream only smirked, still waiting for him to beg properly.   
"Please fuck me master! Make me your little cockslut! Please, please, please, please!" George cried out, his hips still jerking up erratically.  
Dream giggled, "There you go baby, that wasn't so hard."

Amazingly, the stream still hadn't been shut down and people were still watching in shock. No doubt this footage will be uploaded... elsewhere, for all to see and, well, enjoy.

Dream practically tore George's pants off, his erection popping out and hitting his stomach.   
"Already leaking everywhere for me, huh?" He faked a look of disgust, "Filthy fucking whore"  
A lewd and high pitched moan escaped Georges mouth as his master lightly stroked his cock. He stopped, his pet whimpering at the loss, before removing his own pants, revealing his erection. George still marveled at the size, despite having it inside of him several times now. 

Dream straddled him once again, before shoving two fingers into his boyfriend's mouth. George moaned, sucking on the fingers still damp with precum, he felt the obstruction push deeper into his mouth, almost gagging him, but not quite.   
"Good boy." Dream smirked, removing his fingers and signalling for him to lean over the desk.   
The boy obeyed, positioning himself over his desk, holding himself up with his forearms. Despite now being face to face with his computer screen, he still didn't notice the still running stream. What a nightmare it was going to be for the two to sort out afterwards. Oh well.

Dream immediately shoved two fingers into George's ass, earning a loud moan. He slowly thrusts his fingers inside, moving them in a scissoring motion to stretch him out slowly.   
"Ah- Fuck, Dream! Please don't stop" George mewled, his head thrown back.   
Dream made a noise of disapproval, suddenly pulling hard on handful of the older boy's hair.   
"Did you forget your place, slut?" He whispered with a venom that George recognized, yet it still always scared him, in the best way possible.

Dream removed his fingers before striking him hard across the ass, redness quickly appearing. George realised what he had done, he didn't call him 'master', but the way the pain tingled turned him on even further. Of course, this was supposed to be a punishment of sorts, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it.  
"I don't know, Dream, did I forget it?" He bit back, making Dream laugh darkly.  
"Are you sure you want to go down that route?" he asked, voice lower than normal.  
"I don't know Dream, you wanna put me in my place?" George responded, sarcasm lacing his words.   
That did it for Dream, as he spanked his disobedient pet for the second time.   
"You better behave, pup" he spat.  
"And what if I don't?" he replied brazenly.  
Dream laughed once again, striking the boy once more.  
"Well, I can tell you you won't be getting fucked today if you don't start behaving" He spanked George once more, a loud moan escaping him.  
"No! Please fuck me, master, I promise I'll be good!" George was snapped out of his rebellion by his desperation to have Dream inside of him.  
"You're such a predictable little slut" He giggled, "You're all tough and disobedient until I threaten to not fuck you. You're just my dumb cockslut, aren't you?"  
George only whined in response, quickly turning into a moan as Dream began fucking him with his fingers once again. 

"What do you think all your viewers would think if they saw you like this?" He spoke, still completely oblivious. It was a hypothetical question, but they would soon find out the real answer. "You think they'd still respect you?" He continued roughly moving his fingers.  
"And what about all our friends?" Dream smirked, "Sapnap, Bad, Eret, Fundy, Techno?" he listed off names, forcing George to imagine his friends watching him be used like this. Truth be told, the idea turned him on.  
"I think they'd want to share you, don't you think?" Dream continued, "have their turn with your pretty little ass."   
Perhaps this fantasy was closer to reality then they realised now as the stream continued, unbeknownst to them. 

Dream removed his fingers causing a loud whine from George.  
"Be fucking patient, slut" he spoke under his breath.   
Lining up his cock, which he had covered in lube, he forced it in harshly, making his partner almost scream. Without waiting for him to get comfortable, he began thrusting quickly, loud moans coming from both of them. Soom enough, Dream hit a certain spot, making George yell in pleasure.

"Ah! Fuck! Please master!"  
Dream continued ramming into his prostate, grunting lowly as he grows closer to release. George breathed heavily, all sorts of impure noises falling from his mouth. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes from the intense amount of pleasure he was in, overwhelmed by the feeling.   
"Ahh! Mm- Fuck! Master I'm mmm- close! Ah-" he cried out loudly.  
"Don't you fucking dare cum yet, bitch." Dream rasped out, chasing his own release.   
George bit down on his lip hard, trying to stop himself from cumming.  
"Gonna fill you up so well, baby" the taller man spoke between heavy breaths, "gonna cum so hard"  
Dreams thrusts sped up and became less and less rhythmic rapidly, loud and lewd noises spilling from his mouth. 

As he felt himself about to cum, he moved his hand to stroke George's cock.  
"Cum for me, baby"   
They both cried out loudly, cumming at the same time. Dream kept thrusting and stroking George's cock, driving them both into overstimulation as the hot liquid spurted all over Dream's hand and inside of George. 

Dream removed his cock, watching cum leak from the shorter boys hole. George nearly collapsed back into his chair, exhausted.   
"You're such a good fucking boy for me, you did so good" he smiled softly, kissing his forehead. It was only now that George noticed,  
"Why is there still a light on my webcam?" he spoke drearily,  
Dream laughed, assuming it was just some kind of glitch, "Wouldn't it be funny if you didn't turn your stream off prop- oh fuck."   
He looks over at George's computer to see him staring blankly at himself, stream live, chat messages still rolling in. The colour left both of their faces and George ended the stream, properly this time, without a word.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream, George and Sapnap discuss what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon tge request of,,, like two people,,, here's another chapter :) its a little short, but i dont think thats a bad thing.  
> enjoy :)

On instict, Dream laughed. Not because he found the situation funny, more because of the pure terror within him. How the hell were they going to fix this? George was still staring blankly at his desktop, in a quiet state of shock.   
"Well, now what?" Dream choked out between laughs.  
"Why are you fucking laughing?! I'm probably gonna be banned from Twitch, nobody's ever going to look at me the same, our friends probably think we're freaks!" George snaps, the weight of situation finally setting in.  
"I'm sorry! Sorry! I'm panicking too!" He tries to stop his wheezing, "I promise I'm not laughing at you."  
The shorter man sighs, seemingly regretful for yelling, "Look, I just don't know what the fuck we're meant to do now."   
Dream, no longer laughing, begins picking up their clothes from the ground. "Well, let's just clean up first." He hands George his clothes, forcing a pitiful smile.

After they've changed, they return to their bedroom where their phones sit. Dream is the first to flick his phone on, several Discord notifications filling the screen, starting with the most recent.  
Discord - Missed Call from Sapnap (5)   
Discord - Sapnap: FUCKING STOP IT  
Discord - Sapnap: THIS IS THE LAST THING I NEEDED TODAY  
Discord - Sapnap: THIS SHITS NASTY  
Discord - Sapnap: TWITTERS GOING WILD  
(12 more notifications)  
Upon turning on his own phone, George finds a similar string of messages from Sapnap.  
"I suppose we should call him?" Dream said, unsure.  
"I really don't want to but you're right." 

After quickly making a throwaway Discord group chat, they reluctantly begin a call, Sapnap joining almost immediately.  
"Fucking finally you pick up! What the actual fuck! What is wrong with you two?!" The youngest of the three yells into his mic, startling the other two.  
"It was an accident! George didn't end his stream properly and-" Dream tries to defend.  
"God, what are you? Stupid?! How do you expect to come back from this? A fucking apology? You're fucked!" He continues yelling, sounding angry but in a 'genuinely worried about my friends' way.  
"Sapnap! Stop yelling!" George shouts at him.  
Sapnap lets out a disgruntled noise, stopping to let the two speak.  
"As I was saying, he didn't end the stream properly, us fucking has now been broadcasted to thousands and no doubt recorded. It was an accident. Fucking help us." Dream speaks, a tinge of annoyance in his voice.  
"Yeah you sure were fucking alright! Pup?! Master?! Are you kidding me?!" Sapnap lets the comment slip, not realising its implications.  
"You were watching?!" The couple yells in unison.  
"I- uhh... well..." He stutters, "That's besides the point!"   
"Okay we're fucking talking about that later." Dream almost smirks imagining it.

They had been talking for about half an hour now, trying to figure out how to go about this. While talking, they had opened Twitter, unsurprisingly all among the trending searches were 'Dream', 'George', 'Georgenotfound', and of course, 'Dreamnotfound'. People were tweeting non stop about the two, videos surfacing, as well as people saying not to post the videos. According to some tweets the end of the stream had already been posted on... other... websites. They all knew there was no way they were going to completely get rid of the videos, ever.   
"We could always start an onlyfans" Dream jokes, trying his best to lighten the situation.  
"No, Dream." George responds, tired as ever.  
His boyfriend fakes a noise of disappointment. They had both decided to type up their own apologies, posted via TwitLonger. Although using it always felt a little insincere, it was the best way of communicating their messages. George posted his first, being the one streaming it. The tweet simply read "In regards to my last stream." with the link attached. His note read:  
"Many of you were watching my last stream, in which I did not end it properly and footage of Dream and I doing something very personal arose. I'd like to sincerely apologize to streaming that, it was an accident and I deeply regret it.   
I understand that you may not see me the same way anymore, but I ask that you please refrain from sharing or seeking out videos or links of what happened or speaking about it in future streams, for the sake of both my own and Dream's privacy.   
Another question this situation brings up is Dream and I's relationship. We did not intend on making in public but yes, we are living together and yes, we are dating. I hope this doesnt impact how you view our content.  
Once again, I am sorry for this horrible mistake."  
With a sigh, he sends the tweet. Dream sends a similarly written tweet. 

"I suppose thats the best we can do" George speaks forlornly.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't blame you two for taking a bit of a break" Sapnap replies, sympathy in his tone.  
"We will be. At least I will be." Dream answers, before giggling, confusing the other two, "We really do need to talk about the fact that you watched that, Sapnap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my writing and want to give me something to do, i will take requests in the comments!  
> also im fine with constructive criticism.  
> thanks for reading :D


End file.
